Thirty More Words
by Ender's Fangirl
Summary: Thirty more words, for everyone! mom!Charles, dad!Erik, kid!Sean, and naughty!Alex! Not to mention, vengence!Hank. Yay!


****Dedicated to ~inacloudyday, you can thank her for this list :D ****

**1. Water**

"Erik... Did Sean ask you about a hose?" Erik looked up at the telepath and frowned.

"Yes, why?"

"You didn't tell him where it was, did you?"

"I did... Why?"

"Oh, we're going to have a very unhappy Alex..."

**2. Mind**

Erik walked in to the study frustrated, oblivious to the other man that was already present.

"Erik?" Charles asked, sitting up, "Is something wrong?" Erik was about to curse himself for not realizing that this of all places he should have avoided, but instead, he closed the door behind him.

"Charles I need to tell you something, but..." he sighed. "Could you read my mind?"

**3. Cake**

"Alright, everyone ready?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Sean and Alex cheered.

"Okay," Raven whispered before turning out the light. Minutes later, Charles stumbled into the all-but-black kitchen. He gave a confused look at the candle light, and Alex and Sean started to sing;

"HA-PPY BIRTH-DAY TO YOU, HA-PPY BIRTH-DAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MO-PROFESSOR[1], HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Charles looked at the wildly (and messily) decorated cake before him. "Well I... Well I-"

"Shut up and eat so I can get some cake," Alex whined. Charles blew out the candles and graciously accepted a piece of cake, and taking a bite for good measure.

Across the room, he caught Erik's eye. Putting down the cake, Charles strode across the room, before pulling Erik into a kiss. "How 'bout I skip my cake and go to presents," he said, poking Erik's chest at 'presents'.

**4. Umbrella**

"AHHHH!" Alex screamed, hurrying into the Professor's study. Charles almost fell off of Erik and onto the floor as the teen fled to hide behind the couch Erik and Charles had been laying on.

"What in God's name is going on?" he asked.

"Well, uh, you see, Sean accidentally grew this plant, and then he accidentally, like you know, rolled it up in a bit of paper, and then he, you know, lit it, _totally_ on accident, by the way, and-"

"We understand your implication Summers, why are you hiding here?" Erik growled as Charles slid off from laying on top of him.

"Well... Given his state, Sean seems to have gotten it in his head that it's raining and I'm his umbrella..."

**5. Tree**

"No," said Alex, "I refuse to come down."

"What?" said a confused telepath. "Why not?" Alex shot a glare at Raven.

"Why don't you ask her, hmm?" Charles shot a questioning look to Raven who shrugged.

"He deserves it." Charles' jaw dropped. Charles turned his attention back to Alex.

"Well surely you'll at least come down for dinner? You can't stay in the tree forever."

**6. Proud**

"Excellent job, Hank." Charles flashed one of his brilliant smiles, and clapped the young scientist on the back. Suddenly he was hit by an intense string of thoughts the could only be coming from the blue teen.

_He-doesn't-mean-it-he-couldn't-be-proud-of-me-I'm-a-monster-I'm-ugly-I'm-nothing-No-one-will-ever-be-proud-of-me-Stop-thinking-about-it-stop-stop-he-can-hear-you_

One look to the Professor told Hank- Charles had heard every word. "I don't really believe any of that," he muttered, blushing. Charles still frowned.

"Hank," he said softly. "You can't really lie to a telepath." Hank attempted to turn away, but Charles grabbed his shoulder.

"Hank. I am proud of you. And rightfully so. You _are not_ a monster." And in spite of himself, Hank's lips turned to smile.

"Thanks, Professor." The Professor probably could hear him, but screw it, Hank couldn't help thinking that Charles was like the supportive mother he never had.

**7. Magnetic**

"Mmm... Christmas eve is my favorite time of year," Charles muttered, snuggling up against Erik on the couch.

"You know," Erik said, "This will be my first time celebrating Christmas."

"Oh! You're Jewish!" Charles sat up, biting his finger. "I hadn't thought... Oh I'm so sorry! I-" Erik laughed and pulled Charles back into a laying position against his chest.

"It's quite alright, Charles, I haven't practiced any holidays in years." Charles visibly relaxed once more. They stayed there for a few more minutes, enjoying the warmth of the fire, until Charles felt Erik stiffen. A squeak came from the other side of the study, near the Christmas tree and stockings. Erik laughed again as he levitated Sean by the belt he was wearing.

"Sean, Alex, if you're going to sneak downstairs, try not to wear something so... Magnetic."

**8. Whisper**

"It hurts," Charles murmured as he awoke in a hospital room.

"Shh, it's alright Charles, do you remember what happened?" Erik said. Charles frowned.

"No..."

"You were training with Havok and his chest plate malfunctioned. You had to dive out of the way, and in the process you managed to break your arm," Erik explained.

"It still hurts," the Professor said once more, sounding very sleepy.

"I know darling," Erik whispered, planting a tender kiss on Charles' forehead.

**9. Importance**

"Guess what today is," Charles whispered into the ear of his sleeping lover.

"Hmmm... I haven't the slightest," Erik responded huskily. Rolling over to look at those beautiful eyes, he said "You look gorgeous as always, love." Charles laughed a musical laugh.

"Today's your birthday, silly." Erik smiled.

"I daresay you have a present ready right now...?"

**10. Kids**

Looking around him, Charles simply couldn't help but marvel.

He was the luckiest man in the world.

Across from him was the one person he loved above everyone else, and otherwise surrounding were the kids he had grown to love like a- Well, no denying, he really did act like a mother.

"Charles," Erik interrupted his marveling, "Stop gawking at our kids and make a move!" Charles' heart burst with pride. Not _the_ kids.

_Our_ kids.

**11. Shower**

To say the least, Erik and Charles shouldn't have been surprised when Sean and Alex returned from their endeavor to Hank's lab covered in a purple slime.

"What happened?" Charles asked, well Erik smirked, as always.

"Well, apparently Bozo is still mad about the lollipops...[2]" Alex said.

"For the record, this was Hank's fault," Sean added unhelpfully. Charles smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Just go shower," he muttered.

**12. Christmas**

"What is this?" Charles demanded, making Sean's face go redder than his ginger hair.

"Um... Um... I got it for Christmas!" Charles face twisted in frustration.

"Sean, I hardly think someone would give you any sort of means to use drugs." _As if you need the help, _Charles thought.

**13. Always**

"Mo-Professor?" Alex said as Charles was shutting his door. Charles chuckled at the use of the nickname.

"Yes, Alex?" The teen shifted a little so he could see the Professor's face better.

"Promise you 'n Dad will keep on loving me 'n Sean 'n Hank? Even though we do a lot of stupid stuff?" Charles smiled.

"Oh Alex," he said softly, "Erik and I will _always_ love the three of you."

**14. Clothes**

"Burn it! Burn it!" Sean chanted as Alex ceremoniously lifted the end of the shovel in the air.

"Hey guys," Raven said, walking up, "Watcha doin?" Alex pointed to the end of the shovel where something was snagged on the end.

"We're burning some of Hank's clothes!"

**15. Glass**

"Sean, by the way, Mom says you have to buy new windows."

**16. Beard**

"Does it suck having fur?" Hank jumped back, surprised by the sound of Alex's voice.

"Well, I- No... Why?" Alex shrugged.

"I dunno, I wouldn't be able stand to have a beard, much less hair all over my body." Hank rolled his eyes.

"You _already_ have hair all over your body, idiot."

"Shut up," Alex said, "You knew what I meant."

**17. Alcohol**

"You know, Erik," Raven said, slurring her words, "You_ really_ like Charles and Charles _really_ likes you, so why don't you just get married already?"

"Yeah!" Sean said, throwing up his arms in agreement(and splashing vodka from the bottle in his hand), "We could have cake!"

"I love cake," Alex murmured dreamily.

_Charles... _Erik called out with his mind as he stared at the drunken teens before him,_ How did the kids find the alcohol...?_

**18. Time**

_Charles, _Erik complained mentally, _You take forever._

_What? Erik, I need to make sure all the kids are in bed._

_But I miss you._

_Darling, We've got all the time in the world to spend together, just let me make sure the kid are out of our way, alright?_

_Well hurry up._

**19. Sleep**

_Something wrong, Darling?_

"No," Charles responded aloud. Erik rolled over and snuck his arms around the smaller man's waist.

"Are you sure?" he murmured.

"It's nothing, I'm just having trouble sleeping." Erik edged his way out of bed, slipping on a robe.

"Alright love, let's go start a game of chess."

**20. Car**

"YES!" Raven shouted in triumph.

"What?" whined Alex, "That's just not fair!"

"Actually," Hank started, "Raven was the more logical choice-"

"Logical my ass!" Sean harumphed, "I wanted one too!"

"Oi!" Erik shouted over the various complaints. "It's Charles' money, so he gets to decide who gets what car when." Alex and Sean glared at him while Raven beamed. "And anyone who chooses to argue will answer to me," Erik added.

**21. Silver**

_What is that? _Erik looks up, startled by the sudden projection from his telepath. _'I have **got** to stop thinking of him like that... God forbid he hears me, one of these days.'_

_Nothing, _Erik responded as he slipped the silver coin into his pocket.

_Certainly doesn't seem like nothing, _Charles replies stubbornly.

_I'll tell you one day, Charles- Just not today._

**22. Bed**

_Mom,_ Sean thought sleepily, _I'm not tired._ Charles laughed aloud.

_Liar. You can't lie to a telepath._

_No, _Sean argued, while stifling a giant yawn,_ I don't wanna sleep. Read me a story. _Charles sighed before sitting in the chair beside Sean's bed.

_You must go to bed after this,_ Charles warned. Sean nodded and pulled the sheets taut around him as Charles began to read;

"Once upon a time, in a far away land..."

**23. Books**

Alex stepped forward impatiently, holding out his hand for whatever Charles had for him. The Professor had decided to assign everyone a little reading. No one, excepting Hank wanted to, but Charles insisted. Even when they had argued that books were uninteresting the Professor promised to find a book perfect for each of them.

Alex was very disappointed to find that so far, the Professor had done as promised. Raven was rather absorbed in a novel called Pride and Prejudice, while Sean read The Magician's Nephew.. Hank was now very absorbed in a book called Robots and Empire. Alex highly doubted the Professor had anything for him.

Until he was handed a book very similar to Raven's-

Pride. And Prejudice. And _Zombies. _[3]

**24. Alone**

Alex walked into the room, and found himself marveling at just how tiny it was.

"Hello...?" The boy sitting on the bed said, his voice hardly more than a whisper. Alex opened his mouth to reply, but found he was feeling remarkably like his stomach was in his throat.

"Scott?" The little boy jumped a little at the sudden sound of Alex's voice. "Scott, it's me, it's Alex,"

"Alex," Scott said, his voice cracking in disbelief. "I thought... I thought... I couldn't find you and I was alone, and I-" Alex swept Scott into a hug, wiping away the tears that streamed down his face.

"It's alright, Scott, you're not alone anymore, I'm here now, I'm so sorry..."

**25. Trust & ****26. Party**

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Erik roared, from the front hall. Immediately, everyone fell silent and turned to look at the two unfamiliar men.

"Uncool," some girl had the nerve to say from under Erik's death glare, "I am so out of here." She crumpled the red plastic cup and dropped it on the floor.

"Everyone, out," Erik said in a deadly tone. At that tone, everyone ran out the door, past a shocked and silent Charles.

"How could you... How could you..." Alex stared at the Professor, clearly surprised by his presence.

"I'm sorry...?" he said weakly.

"Clean this up," Erik snapped, wrapping an arm around the distraught Charles, who was staring at the mess in his home. "I can't believe we trusted you."

**27. Wizard**

"I'm ready to go," Sean announced, exiting his room in black robes and canary yellow scarf.

"Same," Alex declared, wearing similar garb, but his scarf was scarlet. Raven and Hank joined them, Hank with a navy scarf, and Raven with a scarlet one, both wearing black robes.

"Hey guys, just waiting for the Professor and Erik?" Raven asked with a smile.

"We're here," Charles called, wearing a navy blue scarf like Hank's, while Erik wore a green one. "Who's ready for Harry Potter[4]?"

**28. Phone**

"Hey Erik, it's, uh, Sean and Alex, you see, we're here in the county jail, and-"

Erik decidedly hung up.

**29. Weakness**

_I hate feeling weak._

_I know, _ Charles said, gently rubbing the back of Erik's hand with his thumb.

_Can we just leave?_

_Erik, you know we need to wait to talk to Doctor Brougham before we can discharge you._

_What kind of boyfriend are you? _Erik complained.

_Yes, I know, I'm so terrible- making you stay in hospital so your ankle will heal properly._

**30. Angel**

Erik smiled at the telepath, who was now asleep. Everything about Charles seemed to scream perfection-

The way his soft pink lips quirked into a smile, even when he was asleep.

The way his chestnut locks where mussed just so, the perfect combination of a sexy mess and neatly styled.

The way his eyes are the perfect light blue- like a mix of the sky, of raindrops, and of Raven's own blue skin.

The way his pale and smoothly skinned muscles twitched under Erik's touch.

At times like these, it was simply obvious- Charles Xavier was an angel.

* * *

><p>There. These were a little longer.<p>

[1] Mo-Professor= Mom-Professor: I don't know who came up with this, but I credit you~

[2] See Thirty Words: Charles&Erik I believe either #14 or after that lollipops is there~

[3] It's real. Believe it.

[4] Shut up, I know it wasn't out yet.

Now, I will be next working on either an update for **A Light Too Bright **or **Ms. Stern's School for Extraordinary Orphans.**

Please remember to review, kudos for reading!


End file.
